gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Backlund
Robert Lee "Bob" Backlund is a legendary wrestler, renowned crazy person and the father of Nigga Jim who went on to be one of the founding members of Team Squid with Zuel and held the WWF Light Heavyweight Title for 763 days despite being over 7 feet tall and weighing in at around 345 pounds. Desent into Madness Bob Backlund is well known for going crazy and putting random people on the street in the Crossface Chickenwing that he innovated, Once incident occured in 1996: While walking on the street a homeless man came up to him and asked him if he had any spare change, this lead to Backlund going into a tirad about how he should never give up no matter what and that he should go fuck himself, he then put him in the Crossface Chickenwing. Another incident occured in August of 1999, when Backlund stopped in a Mcdonalds with his son Nigga Jim to get lunch, when the clerk asked him what he wanted to order, Backlund responded by calling him a faggot and putting him into the Crossface Chickenwing, He refused to break the hold and held him in there for over 30 straight minutes, it took Nigga Jim throwing Chicken McNuggets at him to get him to snap out of it and break the hold, but the damage was done. After about 10 seconds of Backlund panting, surprised at what he just did, he put Nigga Jim in the Crossface Chickenwing, which took another half hour to get him to break. His insan ity has even been shown back when Nigga Jim was still a teenager, when he turned 16 Backlund took his young, blue skined son to a local car dealership to by him a car for his birthday, but while one of the dealers was showing them around the lot, Backlund caught a glimpse of a pink sedan and put the car dealer in the Crossface Chickenwing Formation of The Nigga Killaz. Bob Backlund returned to the WWF in 2001 and formed a tag team called The Nigga Killaz with Haku who at that time wasing going by the name "It'z Raining Meng" and "The Sugar Daddy" Spike Dudley. During this run they would come out at the start of every Raw and cut promos about hating niggers, sucking dick, and getting paid to fuck Spike's fat hookers in the streets while people watched in disgust. They would also interfere in any match involving black wrestlers and attack them because them being on television wasn't "Decent" They came out to the metal song "Bad Devil" by the Devin Townsend Project which Bob Backlund hated with a passion because he only enjoyed jass music and would plug his ears every time their theme played. On one episode of Raw, Backlund would seemingly turn face and put It'z Raining Meng in the Crossface Chickenwing but the next week they all appeared together in a promo and nothing ever came about from this Backlund was later let go from the company when he missed several house shows so he could fly to Japan just to say "Fuck You" to Giant Baba, the founder of All Japan Pro Wrestling. However, when he found out that Baba died several years ago, he went to his grave and tried to put his tombstone in the Crossface Chickenwing. Category:Lunatics